Vampires
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: When Will is kidnapped by a group of rouge vampires Tris, Tobias, Zeke and Uriah set off on a cross country road trip to get him back. revelations are made and true intentions revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- my old name is I am dauntless 123789.**

Vampires

 **Chapter 1**

(Tris)

Tobias, Zeke and Uriah meet at my house with their car. Their car is a red mustang, I'm not sure what model. the number plate is 'TZWU12' defiantly a custom plate. I remember

"Your not driving, you need to do your computer thing." Tobias says and I get in the passanger seat. I get my macbook out and start typing quickly. Code. Its really irriatating. My map comes up and a little celery green blip comes up. Its Will, our kidnapped friend.

"Found him, Palm Beach Florida." I say and type more code sending the address to the build in Navigation system. They all stare at me mouths open.

"Close your mouths boys you'll catch flies." I say and shut my laptop putting it away. I yawn and lean back in the seat. Stupid vampires and their stupid lack of sleep.

"You can go to sleep if you want. We've got a long drive." Tobias says and smiles at me. I curl up in the seat and let sleep take over my body.

* * *

I wake up hours later and stretch my aching muscles. is it bad that I know why that is?

"Morning." Uriah says and I just roll my shoulders.

"Can we stop at the next rest stop? I need a few human minutes." I ask and yawn running a hand through my bed head.

"Yes." Tobias says and I check my phone. Caleb. Caleb. Caleb. I dial the number.

"Tris? Tris where are you?" Caleb asks and I roll my eyes.

"I'm on an impromptu road trip with Uriah and Zeke. I'll be back in like a week. I'm 19 so I can go wherever I like, whenever I like and I don't have to tell anyone. I can put you on the phone with Zeke if you want." I say and Caleb sighs. I can always act like fifteen and get him to give up. it usually works. or I can send him a picture of my puppy dog eyes and that always works.

"Put him on the phone." I nod and mouth Caleb to Zeke. Zeke nods. Zeke's like the big brother who sorts all the shit out. Caleb is my actual brother and the guys are like my other brother.

"Hey Caleb. Yeah she's fine. I understand. I won't let anything happen to her. Okay. Bye." He hangs up and smirks at me.

"Why didn't you tell your brother I was in the car?" Tobias asks and I shake my head at him.

"Because my brother doesn't like you." He pulls into a rest stop. I need to pee. I get out of the car and stretch my body.

* * *

I run to the bathroom and do my thing. When I get back to the car the guys are eating, not blood.

"For a bunch of vampires who live on blood you eat a lot of crap." I say and close the car door. Tobias passes me a bag and I smile. Fruit Salad, Granola Bar and Fruit smoothie. He knows me so well.

"Thank you." I hug him and there are tingles.

"Your Welcome." He says and I open the fruit salad. Then there's a ping. I put the food on the dashboard and get my computer. Someones trying to block me.

"Fuck." I bite my lip and start typing lines of code that do what I want. I use several programs and block the hackers from my computer. I re-build the torn down fire walls and keep my computer safe.

"Assholes." I put the computer down and go back to eating my food.

"Someone tried to get into my computer and block me from tracking Will. I showed them, they're going to have a nasty suprise." I explain to the three vampire's confused faces. I remember when I met them and how confused they were when I tried to help them with I.C.T homework. I remember when they told me and I freaked. Refused to talk to them for a week. Persistant fucks wouldn't give up though, kept pestering me. Eventually we made up and I got my Four best friends back. Though best friend is probably not the way to describe Tobias. He's, he's different. We have a connection, the sparks when we touch, his automatic protection of me. There's something he's not telling me, something I'm going to find out.

"Let's go." Tobias says and I drink my fruit juice.

With that we're off again, off to save Will, kill the bad guys and end this feud. Nothing out of the ordinary then. when your best friends are four vampires stuff like this becomes pretty standard.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires

Chapter 2

(Tris)

We're somewhere in New Mexico, about six hours after I got hacked. Zeke's Driving now and Uriah's making a lame joke. Tobias is reading a book on the civil war and correcting the mistakes. Me? I'm running a complicated program on my computer trying to find Will on camera's. I see a flash of blonde but skip past it only to flick back. I manuvour the camera's and look. Old sweet factory, Cliché.

"Found him!" I yell and Zeke pulls over. I get the picture rendered better.

"They're going to come for you and when they do I'll get your little Human girl, what's her name? Tris. She's hot, might say I've killed her and keep her for myself." Someone says and looks at Will.

"Leave her alone." Will says and the guy laughs maniacally. Uriah takes the computer from me and I pull my knee's to my chest.

"Tris we're not going to let you get hurt." Zeke says offers me a hand on my shoulder.

"We brought you into this world, we're not going to let this world hurt you bunny." Uriah says and I nod taking my computer back. I start typing different lines of code to make the light above Will's head flash.

"Dot, Dash/ Dot, Dash, Dot, Dot/ Dot, Dash, Dot, Dot/ Dash, Dash, Dash/ Dot, Dash/ Dot, Dot, Dot/ Dash, Dot, Dash, Dash." I say and make the light do that sequence.

"Allons-y." Tobias says and I smirk at him nodding.

"I need to meet someone called Alonso." I say and Will looks at the camera. One nod.

"Okay, Will knows we're coming. I hacked into the national grid and made the lights flash morsecode. Jackass picked the wrong blonde computer geek to mess with." I say and type really fast. I hadn't notice Zeke had started driving again.

"Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot/ Dash, Dash, Dash/ Dot, Dash, Dot, Dot/ Dash, Dot, Dot/ Dash, Dash, Dash/ Dash, Dot." I read off and Will nods once again.

"Hold on." Tobias says again and I nod once more. I exit the national grid and cover my tracks.

"One day your going to have to explain to us how you do that." Zeke says and I smirk at him shaking my head.

"I'm not sure your tiny brain could handle it Zekey-Bear." I tease and he narrows his eyes concentrating on the road.

"We're going to stay at a motel tonight Bunny." Uriah says and I smile nodding my head. I keep working on my computer, it distracts me and eventually I'm using adobe illustrator to draw a picture of something I keep seeing in my head. Its a symbol. I don't know what it means.

"Where did you see that symbol?" Tobias asks taking my computer and looking.

"I can't remember. I just keep seeing it." I say and he nods passing me back the computer. I close it off and check the time. Its about 4:30.

"Rest Stop in about an hour." Zeke says and I nod. I think back to the day they told me.

 **-Flashback-**

 **I'm going over to the guys house to hang out. It must seem really weird to other people, four guys and one girl. I don't even want to know what they're thinking. I don't knock just let myself in.**

 **"S'up g-. What's with the serious faces?" I ask and Will sits me down on the couch. Okay, now I'm worried. The guys are usually jokey and fun, not serious.**

 **"What's going on?" I ask and Zeke Sighs. Will, I know is keeping the emotions in the room steady. Tobias is just watching me intently. I smile at him and he smiles back gently. He's the quiet one. Uriah, he's just grinning. He's like a massive teddy bear.**

 **"So we, we have something to tell you. I know its run through your mind. Four guys who are supposed to be in high school, all move to the same town, live together, no parents, all look a couple of years too old to be in high school. You never see us eat, you never see us sleep, we don't get out of breath, we can lift things that are too heavy. You've seen us in the woods. Our eyes go black, the veins darken. You know, well you suspect." I know what he's talking about, I know it all to well. I've come to a conclusion.**

 **"Say it. I know you know, say it." Zeke demands and I shake my head. I don't want to believe it. I don't want it to be true.**

 **"No. No you can't be." I remove Uriah and Will's arms.**

 **"Y-Your vampires." I hiccup and shake my head. Uriah tries to touch me.**

 **"No. No. Don't touch me." I say and get up from the couch. I run to the door but then Will is in front of me. I run past him and to my bicycle.**

 **"Tris! Tris come back!" Tobias yells and I cycle away. I get back to the house I share with My older brother, Caleb. I open the door and slam it shut. Caleb's not home, which is good. I run up to my room and slam the door before drawing the curtains. I fall down onto the bed and sob into the pillow. I hear the window slide open and I hide under the covers.**

 **"Angel, Angel come out. We're not going to hurt you." That's Tobias.**

 **"Come on Bunny." Uriah says and puts his hand on my knee.**

 **"Trissy, come on. Please don't hate us." Will says and I choke back a sob.**

 **"I-I- no." I hiccup again and tears roll down my cheeks.**

 **"Come on Sweetie. Please." Zeke begs and I hear the front door open.**

 **"We'll see you soon." Tobias whispers and the guys leave shutting the window. I cry into my pillow and Caleb knocks on the door.**

 **"Tris? I'm coming in." Caleb says and then the covers are pulled off of me.**

 **"Oh Tris." Caleb says and wraps his arms around me.**

 **"I'm sure you'll make up with them." He knows me way too well. He knows that they'd be what's wrong.**

 **~Time Lapse~**

 **I'm walking down the street, more like running. Someone's following me. I'm pinned to a brick wall and the person sniffs my neck.**

 **"Your human, and you smell amazing. I wonder why the boys are keeping you around even though you smell fucking great." Its a girl, she's strong and taller than me. She must be a vampire.**

 **"Just one taste. This won't hurt, much." She says and I start to sob wildly. She laughs and then someone tears her away. Someone wraps their arms around me, its a guy and he smells like Uriah. He wears the same Lynx. Lynx Peace.**

 **"I've got you Bunny. I've got you." He says and I hold onto him tightly.**

 **"Tris?" Tobias asks and Uriah let's me go. Tobias takes me into his arms and I snuggle into his chest.**

 **"I've got you Angel. I always have." He says and picks me up bridal style. Then in the blink of an eye we're back at the guys house.**

 **"I'll call Caleb." Zeke says and Tobias puts me down on the couch. He sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap.**

 **"Breath Tris." I whease and Will appears in the room with one of my inhailers. He puts the inhailer in my mouth and pushes the button. I breath in the medicine and Tobias rubs his hands up my arms.**

 **"I-I'm Sorry." I apologise with a hiccup and Uriah shakes his head.**

 **"No Bunny, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. If anyone should be sorry its us." Uriah says and I hiccup again.**

 **"I-I forgive you." I say and all the guys throw their arms around me.**

 **"Welcome back bunny."**

 **"Good to have you back, Tris."**

 **"Missed you Sweetie."**

 **"Welcome home Angel."**

 **"Aw I missed you guys too." I say and then my phone buzzez.**

 **'I'm Glad You Made Up. I still don't like Tobias but that's a debate for a different day, I'm working all day tomorrow. See you on Monday after work. Love Caleb'. I smile and cuddle into the guys. I missed them, so much.**

 **-End Flashback-**

I smile at the memory and the car stops.

"What's got you all smiley Bunny?" Uriah asks and I smirk.

"Memories. You all have a different nickname for me. Tobias calls me Angel, Zeke calls me Sweetie, Will calls me Trissy and Uriah calls me Bunny." I say and open the car door.

"Who wants what?" I make a note of what they tell me and run inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires

Chapter 3

(Tris)

I walk back to the car with the Mcdonalds for me and the guys but something feels off. The guys aren't sitting in the car. I put the food on top of the car and walk around the other side. The guys are on the floor groaning. Vervain. Crap.

"Mhm. You smell amazing. No wonder they keep you around. If I were them I would have drained you the second I smelt you." Its a guy. He sniffs my neck and touches it. He pushes me against the car.

"This won't hurt, much." Uriah gets up and throws the guy off me. Tobias gets up his true face on full show.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks and wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"I'm fine." I say and He holds me tighter. The tingles are almost overwhelming.

"You sure your good Bunny?" Uriah asks and I nod my head, then scowl. I hate it when Uriah calls me Bunny. I got that nickname when I went as a bunny rabbit on halloween earlier on in the year.

"I'm fine, just slightly creeped out. He touched my neck." I shiver as the cold wind blows.

"Let's get out of here." Uriah says and we all pile in the car, not before I grab the food. I happily munch on my chicken burger and fries while sipping my pink strawberry milkshakes.

"If you ever let that nearly happen again I will stake your sorry asses. Capiche." I say and pick up my laptop.

"Bastards. No. No. No." I type quickly and get the video feed back up. Idiots.

"Will. Where have you gone blondie?" I ask myself and track him on my map. He's still in the same spot.

"I mean Bravo Miss Prior, Bravo. You hacked the national grid, my system, you kept me out of your system and tracked your friend to my location. I'm impressed. You must be a genius, smarter than I thought. Your friends safe, for now. I've seen that you have dispatched the person I sent after you. I'm ready for you Prior, you and your group of vampires." He says and I turn the camera to face the wall where Will is chained.

"I Am Ready." I can't watch this anymore. I close the program and run the picture I got.

"Eric Courtney. Supposadly age 20 but I'm guessing that's a lie. He lives in check this, Palm Beach Florida, owns the old sweet factory and isn't easy on the eyes. Recognise him?" I ask and show Zeke and Tobias the picture in the back.

"Oh I recognise him, all to well. We were partners during the war, I had his back and he had mine. He did things, unspeakable things, things you'd never want to hear your partner doing. The night I was turned was also the night he was turned. He pulled a Revolver on me and shot me. The scent of blood attracted my sire to me and he changed me but Eric, Eric wasn't supposed to live. My sire, inteded to kill Eric, but someone stopped him and changed Eric. Eric always knew he wasn't supposed to live so he vowed that he would get back at me." Tobias says and I grab his hand. He smiles at me.

"I don't want to sound stupid but what does this have to do with Will?" I ask and Tobias shakes his head.

"Its got nothing to do with Will. Will is a hostage. You heard what Eric said. Eric wants you Tris but its not my place to tell you why." Zeke says and I nod my head getting back on my computer. The car pulls into a motel and I yawn. I want to sleep.

"Time to get up Bunny." Uriah says and I groan in protest.

"I've got her." Tobias says and picks me up from the car. The tingles lull me to sleep.

 **-Dream-**

 **I'm standing in a dark room across from Eric. He's laughing at me.**

 **"I'm in your dreams Tris. I'm coming for you and your mate." He scratches my arm in the dream. I wince and he laughs again. He wraps his hand around my throat and squezes tightly. I gasp for breath clawing at his hands.**

 **-End Dream-**

I gasp and shoot up. I can't breath. I hold my throat.

"Tris! Tris calm down." Uriah says and Zeke throws my inhailer.

"Breath." Tobias sticks the inhailer in my mouth and pushes the button. I breath.

"God Tris, what spooked you like that?" Tobias asks and rubs my back.

"Tris where did you get that scratch?" Zeke asks and I look at my arm.

"That's impossible. H-He was in my dream. Please tell me that's not possible." I say and Tobias freezes up.

"You know some vampires have powers. Well Eric has the power to go into peoples dreams. Vampires don't sleep so they don't dream but you do. I thought you might not be affected because Zeke can't read your mind but I was wrong." Tobias explains and rubs my back harder.

"Ow, that hurts." He moves his hand quickly.

"Sorry." He apologises and wraps his arms around me.

"What's a mate?" I ask and all three of them freeze up.

"We're going to go get some food." Uriah says and drags Zeke from the room. Okay then.

"I need you to keep an open mind."


	4. Chapter 4

Vampires

Chapter 4

(Tobias)

"I need you to keep an open mind." I say to Tris and hold her tightly calming myself down with her scent.

"There's a vampire phenomenon called mates which is short for Soul-mates. Every vampire has one it just depends on when you meet them. There's a deep connection between mates, one that can never be replicated. Tingles, sparks, calming scents, the feeling of safety." I explain and Tris looks at me.

"Have you met yours?" She asks and I nod. She looks sad and bites her lip, I know she's trying not to cry.

"She's amazing. She's blonde, adorable doe-like light blue eyes that sparkle in the sun, extremly stubborn, amazing with computers and I love it when she talks technical." Tris pushes me away and tries to leave. I catch her arm and pull her back to me.

"And she is you." Then my lips are on hers. I've waited so long for this moment. She kisses back and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her tightly.

"Tobias." She moans and I kiss down her jaw, neck and collar bone.

"The other guys are like brothers to me but you never were. You never were." She says and I hold her tighter in my arms.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Angel." I breath into her hair and she hums in agreement. I start to play with her hair. I sense Zeke and Uriah coming through the door. They smirk at our position.

"We brought food. Bunny I got you Fruit Salad, a Squares bar and a bottle of milk." Uriah says and holds up a bag.

"I'm going to forget you called me bunny but only because you brought me food." Tris says and opens the milk.

"You humans are weird." Uriah says and Tris pokes her tounge out at him.

"Says the vampire." Tris says and Uriah shakes his head.

"That's besides the point, Bunny." Uriah says and Tris points the plastic fork at him.

"That's exactly the point." Tris says and happily munches on a piece of pineapple. Zeke punches Uriah's Shoulder. The burning in my throat is getting worse.

"I need proper food." I say to Zeke and Uriah. They both nod.

"We got some while we were out." Zeke says and motions Tris with his head.

"We'll keep an eye on Tris be back soon the suns going to come up soon." Zeke says and I nod flitting out of the room.

(Tris)

Tobias flits from the room and I keep eating my fruit salad.

"Its a good thing its winter and stays dark until like 8am." Uriah says and I just shrug chewing on a grape.

"I'm glad you know now Sweetie. No more secrets." Zeke says and I nod my head. No more secrets, I like the sound of that.

"Let me get you a plaster for the scratch Bunny." Uriah says and I go into the splits position. A lot more comfortable than you'd think.

"I still don't see how your so flexiable Bunny." Uriah says and I shrug my shoulders shaking my head. I sit cross-legged

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I learnt how to do it in a swimming pool." I say and Tobias picks that exact time to come in.

"Learnt how to do what in a swimming pool?" He asks and sits down on the bed wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"The splits." I reply and finish off my breakfast.

"Let's get a move on." Zeke says and I pick up all of my computer stuff. Tobias kisses my head and I rub the sleep from my eyes.

And with that we're off again to save Will from some sick asshole who is kinda creepy. Another day in the life of a girl who's three best friends are vampires and has a vampire mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampires

Chapter 5

(Will)

"Your friends are idiots William, they're playing the girl right into my hands and I'm going to take great pleasure in draining Tobias' precious little mate in front of him." A growl escapes my lips at the thought of Tris getting hurt and Eric smirks at me, shaking his head.

"Just like Christina." An earth shattering snarl escapes my lips and I fight against the vervain soaked chains, snarling and growling.

"Oh William, poor, poor Christina. Best blood I have ever tasted. So sweet and pure and innocent. I'm sure it makes you wish you had never met your mate so that she wouldn't have died." That sick son of a bitch. He killed my Christina and continues to rub it in my face. I remember 1976 like it was yesterday and it was the best year of my life. I remember the pain I felt when I found her dead, drained on the side of the street, just left there, she died alone and cold and without me there to protect her. That's why I refuse to let Eric hurt Tris the way he hurt Christina.

~FLASHBACK~

I felt a twinge through mine and Christina's bond and I know she told me not to worry about her but I do anyway and that's when I find her. She's not breathing and she's cold, so damn cold. I loud sob escapes my lips and I hold her cold dead body to my chest tightly. No, no, no. She can't be dead, she's just sleeping. My Christina can't be dead, no.

"Christina wake up, please baby wake up. No, wake up." Tobias appears and I narrow my eyes at him, knowing who did this.

"This is all your fault!" I growl and I hold my Christina tighter, not wanting to let her go. She is my everything, my all, my heart and my soul.

"Zeke, Uriah!" Tobias calls and I sob louder. Uriah takes my Christina from me and Zeke hugs me tightly. She's gone, she's really gone.

~END FLASHBACK~

Water laced with vervain brings me out of my flashback and I scream in pain. Eric laughs and leaves the room still laughing. I hope and I pray that Tobias can keep Tris safe because she's so precious to him that he won't survive losing her. I hope that he changes her before it's too late and before she is lost. I don't think I could take losing another girl important to the coven. She's so much more important then she realises and I hope Eric realises that we would lay down our lives to protect her from harm, to keep her safe and happy. She is our coven leaders mate meaning we feel compelled to keep her safe, not to the extent that Tobias does but enough that we would without a doubt die to protect her.

(Tobias)

We're edging ever close to William and soon we'll find him and rescue him. I know we will and I will kill Eric once and for all for daring to hurt a member of my coven and threatening my mate. He's a dead man walking. Then I realise Tris is trying to talk to me so I turn my attention to my beautiful mate, so damn beautiful.

"Hey beautiful." She blushes and I caress her cheek, kissing her nose gently. Such a cute button nose.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're about to cross into Florida." She says and I nuzzle her neck with my head, purring into her cute little ear.

"Tobias that tickles." She giggles wildly and I smile at her, nipping her earlobe and kissing her cheek. Her soft silky skin is so precious, so beautiful and sun kissed.

"I love you." She whispers and then her eyes widen at her very sudden admission.

"I love you more my sweet little girl." I say and she kisses my jaw, sucking on my skin lightly before pulling back and smirking. The little minx.

"You'll pay for that later little girl." She giggles and then Zeke clears his throat from the passenger seat.

"Okay, when you two are done with the flirting, we're in Florida." Zeke says and smiles at us before turning back to the road.

"We be in Miami by the end of the day." He says and then goes to say something else. He doesn't get the chance. A car smacks into my side of the car and I have seconds to think and grab Tris before the impact becomes fatal. I'm incapacitated for a second and realise that Tris is in bad shape.

"You have to change her, or we're going to lose her." Uriah says yanking a piece of car from his leg and groaning loudly. I pull Tris up and brush her blood soaked hair away from her neck before sinking my fangs into her skin. This isn't what I wanted for her, this may have been what she wanted after high school but not under these circumstances.

"I love you so much, stay with me baby."


End file.
